Nightmare Ned The 13th Episode
Have you ever heard of Nightmare Ned? It’s a show about this kid named Ned who has very weird nightmares. At the end of most of the episodes he realized that his nightmare's were just a dream. This show aired on ABC during Saturday mornings though April,19 1997 to August 9, 1997. The show was cancelled due to the show running over budget. The strange thing about it was that 6 episodes of the show were missing so its considered lost media to some people. One day I went to my local thrift store and I found what was 13 VHS tapes labeled "Nightmare Ned 1-13". What was odd was that Nightmare Ned only had 12 episodes 2 segments each. So I thought that the 13th tape was a unaired episode of the show "Huh I wonder why they didn't air this episode?" I bought the tapes and apparently episodes 1-12 were normal episodes. The tapes them self’s were in amazing condition looking like they were never used. The 13th VHS tape however looked very dusty and one of the window screens of the tape was broken and horribly damaged. So I popped the tape into the VCR and I had to adjust the tracking a lot but it finally came in clear. The first part of the tape was a test pattern with a high pitched beeping noise. After a minute of the test pattern, it abruptly cut to the intro of the show and everything seemed to be normal except for the title of the show Ned had a weird smile on his face and looked like a child had drawn it in Microsoft Paint. The title of the episode was called "Psycho Ned". I shrugged it off as just a prototype name for the episode. It starts out with Ned going to school and everything seemed normal so far. For some reason the kids at his school started to bully Ned for his over sized glasses that he always wore. One of the bully’s stepped on his glasses and broke them leaving shattered glass on the floor. After that, Ned ran out of the school just like he did in "Ned’s Life As a Dog" except he was crying when he was running away. The audio becomes a little distorted and I saw text that read: "Ինչ - որ մեկը կարող է Kidnap ձեզ, երբ դուք պետք է սպասում այն" I couldn't make out this said language but it looks like some odd foreign language that I've never heard of. After that, It returned back to Ned in one of his nightmares. This time he was buying an AK-47 from a gun shop without a license. It cuts to Ned going to his school and starts a mass school shooting. What I found odd was that It reminded me of the Columbine Massacre. But Nightmare Ned was released in 1997. The Columbine Massacre happened in 1999. Two years before the massacre even happened. Ned starts to kill everyone who has been bulling him and some who haven’t been bulling him ever. He even shot Conrad and Vernon right in the head leaving blood all over the floor. Eventually the police came and arrested Ned for killing students of the school. It abruptly cut again to Ned in jail and a noose is hanging from the ceiling. All of a sudden Ned kicked over a chair he was standing on and hangs him self. Suddenly episode ends and the rest of the tape was static with some weird image of Ned with a distorted smile on his face. I tried burning it on to a DVD but unfortunately, after I transferred it on to DVD; I couldn't access the file for some reason. Sometimes when I go to sleep I sometimes see a shadow like figure swinging on a noose in my hallway. Because of the image of Ned hanging him self I just couldn't get it out of my brain at all. I even told my therapist about this whole incident. (Update) I got in contact with one of my friends who works at ABC who told me that the episode did air late in the afternoon when family matters was subpost to air. Apparently someone aired the episode accidentally because of a misslabled tape called "family matters 13". I also got in touch with one of my other good friends who worked on Nightmare Ned at Disney. He said that "The episode was made just to test how dark we can make the show it wasn't really an actual episode we were going to air at all but I'm surprised you found the tape at your thrift store". That’s all I really have about this episode nothing more nothing less. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Television Category:Original Story